live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tours
Ally's POV ''' Why do i feel hurt? Why? I, As in, MEEEE, Dumped him! I should not be feeling the jelousy right now! Me & Him are meant to be, not.....HIM & HER!!! Control it Ally, your better than this, Calm. Okay. "Plane 141 is now boarding, i repeat, Plane 141, is now boarding" The man said. Thats our plane, we all get up, give our tickets & walk in. We all have first class, but we still get told where to sit. "Okay, You & Her over there" She says pointing to the other side of first class. "UGH, why do i have to have this loser! " Trish said whilst going to that seat, Dez followed. I Guess its ... Me & Austin. "And currently all the rest are full, so your going to have to take the one in the private room" She said smiling. Private room? really? Can't get any worser. Me & Austin sat in our seats, and the lady left, we are officially on our own. Great. "Soooooooooo" Austin Said. "Yeah..soo" I replied. "I may have overheard you & trish talking in your house" "WHAT? How! I mean, you were-" "Secretly coming to scare you, but listened....Yeah..." I was mad & Upset. He heard it all, even when i said i love him more. "Listen Ally I-" I quickly interrupted with a slow kiss. It lasted a while. Finally i leaned out. "Know that you dont love me anymore....Wh-what? But i thought you didn't love me? Your sending me mixed messages here!" okay....maybe he didn't hear it all. "You didnt hear the whole conversation then" "What?" He asked. "Wait, i should be mad, you listened to something private!" I said. "No no, what did you say to trish after i left?" "Figure it out" I said standing up, i decided to Swap with Dez for the rest of the plane trip, i mean, did he forget about that kiss? UGH. Guys these days. You cant trust one, or even have one. '''Austins POV What?.................................. Ok so lets get it straight, me & Ally have a fight because i kind of spoiled her, i got mad and broke us up, the next day we make up but she decides it can go slow so we stay as friends. Now on the way to the airport today i overhear Ally talking to trish about it, and it hurt me. Next thing im getting some girls number, Since, DERR im single, and she ignores me on the way to the airport. Next, we get sitted together in a PRIVATE room. So then i tell her what i heard, she kisses me, i tell her then i thought she only thought of me as a friend, she got mad, for me listening to that conversation, then she tells me to figure out what she feels. How am i supposed to guess? What kind of girl dumps you then kisses you! It, doesn't make sense! UGH! Girls these days, cant trust them, or even date them. *At the hotel. We walk into this luxury hotel in Paris, which by the way, looks, AMAZING! I cant believe it! I love this place already! I havent even been here for three seconds!! "Wait. Theres only 3 beds........And they did say there was a glitch, they said it was tiny." I said. "Thats not a tiny glitch!" Ally replied. "Im having my own bed" Dez & Trish Said running to a bed. Me & Ally Looked at each other. "No Way" She said. "Ill sleep on the floor" I replied. She felt bad. "No i will, you dont have to do that" "JUST SHARE!" Trish shouted throwing a pillow. We both looked at each other. "Its just one night" I shrugged. We agreed, so we all went to sleep, we kept well away from each other. *Next day Me & Ally both woke up at the same time, the thing was, i ended up hugging her. "AHHHH" We both fell out of the bed, seperate sides. *Few hours later Ive sung all the songs i can. "Thats done! Sorry it went quick" Ally Said. "Actually theres one more song" "But i didnt write you another song" "Just think" I said and winked as i walked onto the stage. "Hey Guys! This last song goes to someone special, ive known them for a while, and i cant help my feelings, so here!" Everyone screamed as the tune started playing. "Im a hurricane, im a rainbow, whatever you want either way i will explode. Cant control whats going on inside. Im a butterfly, spread my wings and go, come on down i will give a show. Cant be too much. Cant be the same cant be be be who i wanna be." *Ally Starts singing, Austin is shocked* "So why did you go? When i needed you most? My walls tumbled down You turned my life into a frown Its just a little fight, are you that mean? Then we break up and already you move on...from me "No Austin, You never thought, you just walked, you let me go, and i dont know why, im like an angel but i fall from the skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. And its really highhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. So dont talk to me tonight" *Ally says whilst walking off stage, Austin is still shocked, Concert ends* Category:Fights Category:Tours & Moments Category:Auslly Categories Category:Episodes Category:Ally Category:Austin Category:Dez Category:Trish Category:Laura Marano Category:Ross Lynch Category:Raini Rodriguez Category:Calum Worthy Category:Feelings Category:Moments Category:Episode Category:Episodes Article Category:Episode Article Category:Article Category:Ally singing Category:Austin singing Category:Performance Category:Surprise Perfomance Category:Performed by Austin Category:Performed by Ally Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content